


Fight Club AU: Monster AU

by Glacier_Nester



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Nester/pseuds/Glacier_Nester
Summary: We go one more AU layer deep for Asagao AU 2: Electric Boogaloo. All ya need to read before this to get situated is the introduction fic for Fight Club Aaron, and then you can start here!





	1. Introduction

I was just as slow and methodical in the ring as I always was that night. However, even in the moment, I knew this one would stand out. One moment I’m letting a hard right hook go, twisting my body into the blow for a little extra oomph, gritting my teeth for the inevitable counterblow from Hana.. Then there was a heaving groan, my teeth buzzed like I had bit an electric fence wire, and an incredible snap like the crack of a cosmic whip reverberated around the room. Hana stumbled back, but it wasn’t enough to get out of the way of my blow.. But it never properly landed. Instead, my hand flickered like I was in a bad time travel movie, and the fist.. Blew off, like it was made of fog or something. I looked down at my hand in shock, and it came back with a small, swirling motion I recognized from long hours spent out in the winter cold. I blinked a few times, and heaved a breath out, trying to parse just what in the hell was going on.. And noticed my breath fogging. It.. wasn’t cold enough for that a moment ago, was it? I thought to myself, biting my tongue slightly in confusion. As I tried to continue along that line, I stood bolt upright, and felt something come over me. It was slow at first, like cold should properly feel. A little stiffness in the joints, a little extra color in your fingers.. Then, as I traced a shiver down from my shoulders and chest all the way to my toes, my body quivering as though it had no choice but to fight the cold, I felt a sensation I simply couldn’t believe: the fire in my core, dying out. I watched my hands glaze over with dewdrops of ice that slowly ran up my arms. My eyes started to glaze over as well, and I tried to blink it away, only to find that my eyelids simply wouldn’t budge. Then, well.. I screamed. Loudly.   
I’m not entirely sure what happened next, but there are small flashes of memory here and there. Coughing, my lungs feeling full, like I had swallowed water, but amplified tenfold.. Stumbling a bit on stiff joints, hearing cracks with each step.. An elated giggle coming from.. Somewhere, I’m not sure if it was someone or something, along with the feeling of an odd rising I could only describe as the lifting of a great firey shackle.. The room being painted in shades of blue, like some kind of inverted thermal camera.. Moving faster than I’d ever gone in my life, elated and free on the wind, watching someone trying to chase me, their body radiating something I found absolutely repulsive as they slipped and slid, unable to get purchase on the ground in my path.. Then, weight coming back into me, feeling solid, but not.. Quite as solid as before, and I felt my teeth sharpen, but they were much colder than before. Then things clear up a bit, and I can recall more.   
I shook my hands a bit, confused at the way my vision was behaving. Was everything always in these shades of blue and red? Could I always see the fridge through the wall like that? Did I always leave a trail of.. Was that snow? I sneezed, and a great wind blew down the hallway I was standing in, first rattling the lockers, but then they shifted in a way I hadn’t seen before, seemed to deepen in color, becoming a beautiful blue I could only describe as a tipping point.. And the row of lockers closest to me just fell to pieces, the shards of metal smoking and careening with an odd hiss, moving as though they were possessed. I raised my hand to wipe my nose, and froze as I felt my face. It had changed. It was my turn to seem possessed, stumbling into the bathroom door with an urgency I hadn’t shown but in cases of the most dire need. I faintly registered the pieces of the door pressing into my feet, sharp and harsh, but they couldn’t stop me from getting to a mirror. I needed to see what happened to my face. What I saw made my jaw drop. I was.. Incredible! A drawing straight out of a fantasy novel, made real in front of my own two eyes, which glittered like jewels. I sucked in my best choir inhale, and heaved out a breath, to assure myself that it was in fact, still me in front of that mirror, not just some sort of video trickery, and I watched an incredible fractal design spread on the mirror, frost straight from another favorite myth of my childhood. The giddy laughter was clearly my own this time, and I bared my teeth as I ran down the hall, toward the best source of cold I saw in the school: the cafeteria’s deep freezers. They stored food at an absolutely arctic -40 degrees, far in excess of the necessary temperature to store just about anything.. But to me, they were becoming a feast of an entirely different kind. I smirked, dropping my shoulder a bit, deciding to test my ability to shatter things.. And instead of plowing through the wall, and leaving small pieces of steaming rubble, as I was hoping to do, I instead let out a primal hiss as I felt the weight leave my body, the disorientation of the change in form not allowing me to change from the path that my momentum set me on, and I pressed against the door, seeping under like the wisps of a ghost. As soon as I was in the freezer, I tried to bring myself back together, as I had before, but I couldn’t seem to trigger the transition back to mass. I focused harder, trying to gather my form from its current, diamond-dust like state, but all I managed was to force myself into a blizzard in the shape of a human. I felt a small panic ease it’s way into my psyche at this development, but I cast it aside as I stretched out my senses, reveling once again in the pure, unadulterated feeling of power this deep, bone chilling cold. I chuckled aloud at the thought of a weak, shivering human, snivelling and sniffing at just a moment in these climes, bound to their form.. And felt the power drawing into me shift. It was no longer a pleasant high, it was a wolf, tearing at my brain. I struggled to stay composed. I wanted, no, I needed this high, I needed the cold in my system, the power, the rush, I had to hold on..!  
I awoke the next day in my dorm with a groan.. The sun, a bright, burning orb, felt much hotter on my face than before. Just what in the blue hell had went down last night? All I could remember was something.. Cold? If I tried to focus harder, I remembered something frozen in time, like a snapshot.. A picture of me, but my face was ringed with bejewled clusters of ice.. I flicked open my phone, groaning at its own bright light, and dragged open the “boxing club” group chat.. Only to find that everyone else was having either a similar issue with their memory, or having trouble believing that what happened last night really did go down. There was something new afoot here, and we would get down to the bottom of it, in our own.. Unique sort of way.


	2. Kakusu Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakusu didn't know about the monsterous goings-on, but now she does. Aaron.. doesn't take it well.

This had been going on for a few weeks now, and despite both Satch and I’s efforts, we had made no strides beyond some kind of convoluted explanation involving some obscure force called quantum entanglement that more than likely was completely and wholly improbable. Even disregarding the science behind it being highly theoretical, and at most applying to small systems of molecules at most, the sheer probability of such an odd set of connections happening between just one person were absurdly astronomical, let alone it only having an effect at a set time of night for a short period. And this wouldn’t even begin to sort out why there was so much pain involved, if it were an effect generated by an entanglement between particles, the effect would be instantaneous. I argued that this being the source of the effect would shut down all of our consciousness, not just some of it as we had observed (not to mention, for example, the frostbite alone that would happen to me) to which Satch countered with the idea of cellular automata consciousness. This gave me pause, as it fit (at least in my case) with the idea of partially disrupted thoughts and personalities, since our own patterns in our brains would have been disrupted. This turned my thoughts (as they often do) toward Kakusu.   
I knew she wasn’t running on the interaction of cellular automata, her predictive actions idea simply couldn’t work on a system like that. What I was more worried about was the way she’d react to our transformation. She had paused to whirr over much more simple, human things like a bit of slang she hadn’t heard before, so seeing something like what had been happening to the club could lock her up for a dangerously long time. In that moment, I resolved to not get her involved, for her own safety. Freezing up in front of someone like Hana, who had most of her faculties, could be at the least a minor inconvenience, but if she zoned out in front of Ace, or even Tate, well.. I didn’t want to think about it. I’m always eager to see more of Kakusu, but that would definitely not be how I wanted to go about it.  
I brushed my hair out of my face as I rushed into the gym, breathing heavily. It was mere moments before midnight, and while I had been late before, this was cutting it far, far closer than I ever should have. The doors were still settling into place, swinging on loose hinges as I heard the sound once again grate through my bones, a harsh shock setting all my nerves on edge. I gave the one-way mirror of the sound booth a hopeful glance, wondering if Satch had anything planned for tonight, the heat shedding off my body in almost palpable layers. A slow shiver rolling through my body, and I clenched my fists. The ice that was forming there crackled and shifted almost unhappily, as though it was begging me to hold still for this. A smirk boiled across my face as the raw power of my frigid form flowed into me from a direction I couldn’t seem to parse fully, but could feel as behind me nonetheless, and a pinched, raspy chuckle dragged its way from my throat. I probably should have been worried about just how natural this new form was becoming to me, (I often found myself bumping into things because I’d try to phase through them) but in the moment, the intoxicating rush of power distracted me. I didn’t care about that, I didn’t care about any of the monsters around me, formidable be they might, and as I spread my arms (spreading frost and a frigid wind in kind) I realized that the whelp behind the glass was coming to take this rush from me. I slid forward, skating supernaturally well on the ice that preceded my path, and flicked down a thermal view with a casual, practiced thought, searching for a way into the booth, to arrest this foolish child’s progress. I paused in my haste, however, as I saw an unfamiliar heat shape in the booth, beside the normal human signature. I blinked a few times, trying to sharpen my vision, confused at the odd patterns in the body beside who must have been Satch. There was the brilliant orange core heat as in an ordinary person, but it didn’t extend toward the head as usual, and there were oddly.. manufactured lines in the hands and fingers outputting a darker, reddish heat. Additionally, this thing didn’t vent out clouds of swirling, robust air in the typical rhythm as a person would, either. Yes, the form’s chest rose and fell, but the air venting from their mouth was more constant, with an odd sort of intense focus, almost as though the air was being corralled to hit a specific point. An icicle twirled in my fingers absentmindedly as I considered this odd development, but when I put two and two together, it fell to the ground, shattering and melting quickly without my presence. I misted into the sound booth subconsciously, silent fury written not only in the lines of my face, but the swirling blizzard quickly shrouding all the sensitive equipment in a layer of thickening snow, and roared at the young man, “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HER?” Satchell’s horrified cowering did nothing to hide the true immensity of what he felt at my sudden forceful change in demeanor, and, unable to speak, shook his head, frost spreading from the humidity leaking from his mouth. I pinned him to the wall, a hand made of almost nothing but edges and sharp points, and he hung by his throat, the choked sounds emanating from his throat more due to the cold constricting his lungs than anything else. “SHE COULD BE FROZEN FOREVER, YOU USELESS SACK OF HEAT AND FLUIDS!” I moved to close my hand on his throat, but everything around me froze as I heard the gynoid’s voice, softly, from across the room. “Aaron, your core temperature has dropped far beyond acceptable levels. Come here, I will provide you warmth, until the correct authority can arrive to aid you.” The blizzard accompanying my rage fell, unable to continue without my bidding, and I took on a human form once again, as though crumpling into a chair in shock. “Aaron, please, come here, you need warmth, you are in grave danger.” Kakusu intoned, a soft worry in her voice I had not heard before, and yet I knew was reserved for the most dire of situations, where someone had to keep their cool, or things would get out of hand. At her request, however, I shook my head. “Min karlek, you’re seeing things incorrectly. I see it now, the way you try to emulate the humans, their warmth, their.. Weakness. I couldn’t see it until now, my eyes have been opened by the power. Come away with me, my love, I can help you! I know you struggle with excess heat, it damages you, doesn’t it? I’ll pull that all away from you, you can be perfectly efficient with my help!” Kakusu blinked in confusion at this, then quirked her head to the side. “Humans... weak? I do not understand, Aaron, you are not yourself. Your care for others is a most admirable attribute, its absence puzzles me. Please, come here, my dear.” I blinked as I stepped forward, confused at this turn of events, and it was my turn to cock my head in confusion as she wrapped me in a hug. Internally, I was swirling. Kakusu was never tender like this, at least not off the cuff like this. It was such a startling move, and yet, the power feeding into me begged for release of such a large lump of heat. I stood, frozen in my confusion, and focused, trying as hard as I could to resist the urge to drown out this heat inside her, and despite my best efforts to hold it in, the cold continued to waft off of me, secreting its way into little nooks and crannies in her body. As I moved to return the hug, hoping that the cold wouldn’t harm my beloved gynoid, I heard Satch clear his throat, and speak with the usual decorum and smoothness I had come to expect from his voice. “Aaron, I brought her along in hopes that she would see something we don’t. Obviously, she has, since she’s gotten you in a much more.. Shall I say, copacetic state.” He then glanced at his watch, and balked a bit. “Ah, and it’s about time for you all to change back.” I nodded at this, gave Kakusu a quick peck on the cheek, and skated back into the gym, not trusting myself to phase in this state. I laid down on the floor, and waited for the painful process of defrosting to start.. But I waited with a smile on my face, knowing that my love could help me, and maybe even the rest of us, through this strange phase.


End file.
